Ted Lupin and the Halls of his Elders
by Frozen Love Forever
Summary: Ted Lupin is now eleven. He has reached the certain age in which he is admitted into Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Facing unexpected friends, new professors, home sickness, rivalries, along with discovering the true past of his elders.
1. The End of the Beginning

The bespectacled, red-headed man shuffled his feet heavily as he approached the small cottage, trudging across the lawn. He rapped his knuckles on the tattered door. It opened slowly, and an anxious woman stared at him, clutching a blue-haired baby.

"I'm Arthur Weasley, member of the Order of Phoenix, know you as the Andromeda Black, mother of Nymphadora Tonks…" He paused.

"What happened?" she said, opening the door widely. He stepped in, his face grim.

"There was a war at Hogwarts. Voldemort and Death Eaters versus the students and staff. Many died…Nymphadora and Remus included."

The woman narrowed her eyes. "_What_?"

"You-Know-Who is gone also."

"_What_?"

"Harry dueled with him, and his death spell backfired. He is dead."

"Who else?" she whispered hoarsely.

His eyes were sad. "Fred, my son."

She wrapped her free arm around him, tears falling down her cheeks, "Teddy! He's an…orphan!"

Arthur patted her back.

"Ted, Dora, Remus, Teddy…_all of them._" she continued, her voice now with a hysterical edge.

"You need rest, Andromeda," he said heavily, "Take a sleeping draught."

She shook even more at these words, shaking her head. Arthur scooped the baby, whose hair was now lime green, into his arms.

"The rest are outside. I'll…tell them to come in."

Andromeda nodded, putting her hands to her pale face.

"Molly," Arthur called out the door, "Come in."

Molly, George, Ginny, and Ron Weasley shuffled in, Harry Potter and Hermione Granger with them.

"Oh, Andromeda." Molly said opening her arms to hug her.

Arthur said, "Go. Find a room and settle down."

The teenagers followed his instructions. George meandered off into another room, separate from the four. He hadn't spoken since seeing his brother's dead body.

"Harry," Hermione said. "We'll leave you and…Ginny." She blushed at the last words, grabbing Ron's hands and vanishing from the room.

Ginny gazed at Harry. "You were really brave."

"You were too." Harry couldn't help but notice that they were finally alone; they hadn't been since the Burrow, which seemed like a million years ago.

"I wanted to fight. You saw, Mum wouldn't let me. But, _finally_," Ginny closed her eyes, "it's all over. Voldemort, Death Eaters…but Fred, Tonks, and Professor Lupin…". She was crying silently now.

"I know." Harry said. "They were heroes."

Harry didn't know what to do. Here he was, the grand battle past, his friends dead, with a crying Ginny. He wanted to comfort her, but was unsure how to. His arms felt limp and helpless as he watched her.

"It'll be okay now," Harry said quietly.

"Oh, Harry." Ginny wrapped her arms around Harry's neck, bringing her lips to his her slender body pressing against his.

He was blissful. His head whirled numbly, in this perfect slice of forever.


	2. The Letter

Ted Remus Lupin was turning eleven today. He rubbed his eyes groggily as he shook his head that resembled a dark, murky blue mop.

"Wake up, Teddy! If you don't get up unlock the door I'll blast it open and make sure that skrewts---"

"I'm up!" he bellowed, hastening to open the door.

Mrs. Tonks, a woman with sharp eye sand face, glared at him. "What were you doing in there?"

"Sleeping." Ted said, stifling a yawn. "It's what normal people do."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Nothing." he smiled to himself.

"Don't be smart with me, boy! Now, clean up and go to the kitchen for breakfast."

He went to the bathroom besides his room, quickly rinsing his face and his hands. As he entered his room again, he changed his clothes.

When he came out, he saw that there were many people crowded around the sitting room.

"Harry!" he called, as he spotted his godfather, running to hug him.

"Hello, Ted." Harry said, "Happy Birthday."

"Thanks!" he whirled around and saw Ron and Hermione holding hands, as well as Ginny smiling in a corner. He was allowed to call them by their first names; they told him they didn't mind, despite his grandmother's fervent reprimands.

"Oy, I reckon you're going to Hogwarts this year?" George yelled, grinning widely.

"He is!" Mrs. Tonks said proudly. "It's the best school for him."

"Your parents went there," Hermione said, "And your father was an _excellent_ Defense Against the Dark Arts professor. Your mum was an amazing Auror too. I'm sure you'll do well. You'll have to be just like them!"

"No pressure, though." Ron said, smiling.

"Ron! I didn't mean it like _that_! I was implying that he's meant to be a wonderful student, considering who his parents were."

"Remember Neville in school?" George added.

"He's a perfectly good professor now! And was extremely brave!" Hermione said heatedly.

"Don't get agitated, dear." Mrs. Weasley said.

Mr. Weasley nodded, "Let's get back to wishing Ted a 'happy birthday', shall we?"

When it came to opening the gifts, Ted grimaced as he opened George and Angelina's gift. It was a handheld mirror.

"Er, thanks." he said.

Angelina rolled her eyes, "It's a product of Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes. I honestly don't know exactly what it does. Though I'd prefer if George tells you before you figure it out the hard way."

"Go on then, Teddy, look in the mirror." George said.

Hesitantly, he gazed into it. It began to make soft sighing noises, sounding like a girl. "Oh, you look handsome. Look at that rugged nose, angular cheekbones, and _ah_, flawless, curved lips, so irresistibly snoggable. Your eyes are _just_ the right shade of brown, light and with such depth---"

Ted flipped it to face the ground, feeling his cheeks grow warm.

"See? It's supposed to compliment you. It's perfect for getting in the mood for all the ladies at Hogwarts." George winked.

Victoire Weasley, who was ten years old with dark red hair, giggled.

Everyone laughed as Ted placed it down, to pick up the next present.

In the end, he had received the mirror, a basket of Chocolate Frogs and Bernie Bott's Every Flavour Beans (from Ron), a set of quills (from Hermione), a Flamethor (the current best, professional broomstick; it has dark wood with features that include a tolerance of high altitudes, immediate response to flyer's handling of direction, and swift as light. It was from Harry and Ginny), a Remembrall (from Victoire), and a game of Gobstones (from Mr. and Mrs. Weasley).

Ted was very pleased and full by the time all of the guests had left.

"You must send them thank-you letters, Teddy. Do them with the quills Hermione gave you." Mrs. Tonks called into his room.

It was dark. Ted opened the box of quills, using the first one he saw and a pot of ink, dipping it in. He began to write on the scrolls on his desk. After half an hour, he had scrawled a thanking of every gift, to please his grandmother.

A tapping sound rattled at his window. Ted's heart rushed; it was an owl. He ran to the window, opening it. A tawny, brown owl fluttered in gratefully, dropping an envelope on his open hands.

As Ted pulled the parchment out, the owl flew away, and he smiled.

It was his letter for Hogwarts. It read:

………………………………………………………………………………………

HOGWARTS SCHOOL

_of_ WITCHCRAFT _and_ WIZARDRY

Headmaster: Signum Sonisis

(_Order of Merlin, First Class, International Confederation of Wizards, Author of "Living Proof of Success: Me")_

Dear Mr. Lupin,

We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment.

Term begins on September 1. We await your owl by no later than July 31.

Yours sincerely,

BORUS B. MCFYD

Borus B. McFyd,

Deputy Headmaster

………………………………………………………………………………………

He glanced at the list of supplies, giddy.

"Gran!" he yelled. His grandmother raced to the room.

"Oh, _Teddy_! It's your letter, isn't it? Let me see it," she tugged it from his grip and began to read it. "Well, we'll need to buy your books, supplies, and robes. We can go to Diagon Alley tomorrow."

"Can we stop at George and Ron's store?"

"All right," Mrs. Tonks gave in quickly. "I must send letters telling everyone!"

"They know. You told them I'd get in, remember?"

She glared at him stonily. "I'll send them with the thank-you notes." She took the pile of letters on the desk and marched out of the room.

Ted couldn't help but grin.

"Dear, you'll be getting a pet as a present too!" she screamed from another room.

"Thanks, Gran." he said loudly.

Closing the door quickly, he leaped through the window in which the school owl had come from.

He landed on his hands and legs on the backyard, laughing wildly. Escape felt _good_.

"Finally," he heard a soft, female voice say. "I was wondering whether you'd show up."

"I got my letter." he breathed, looking around for her.

"That's so not fair!" Victoire yelled, emerging from the shadows. Her red hair fluttered against her heart-shaped, pale face.

"How? I'm eleven."

"You know what I mean! Just because of our age they'll accept you! Really!" she continued hollering. "I'm nine, and I bet I could do as much as you if I were allowed in!"

"You know you can't. They have the age barrier to make sure you're _mature_ enough." he looked at her pointedly.

Her eyes narrowed. "I'm mature."

"Look how you're taking this. I think a year will do you good." He strolled over to the fence, jumping over it.

"Shut up, _Teddy Bear_."

"Don't call me that."

"Then don't rub it in my face."

"Fine."

She followed after him, panting as she too, leapt over the fence bordering the home. He ran ahead of her, past the street lamps until they reached a small, secluded forest. They stumbled to the edge of the lake, well hidden in the thickness of the trees.

"When are you going?" she asked quietly.

"When term starts, I reckon. September first. You'll be able to see me off."

"I'll be so bored." she sighed, hugging her knees. "Stuck with Mum and Dad while you're having the time of your life. Still not fair."

"Well, I'll see you next year."

"Maybe you'll think I'm too sissy for you."

"I'll always be your friend, Victoire. You know that."

"Thanks, Teddy." She laughed. "_Teddy Bear_. That's the best I've come up with."

He punched her arm playfully. "And you're never going to call me that. Or tell anyone."

She pursed her lips. "I can't promise anything."

"Victoire!" Ted shoved her forward, where she laughed loudly. The two tumbled into the glossy lake.

"Gran's going to murder me." he groaned s he climbed out of the water.

"Mum would get mad, but Dad always sides with me. I pity you, Teddy. Mrs. Tonks would go berserk if she knew you escape every night to play with me."

"I could sneak back…"

"And she would notice if your clothes were all wet."

"I'll change." he shrugged, looking up at the full moon. It reminded him of his father, Remus Lupin.

"I got my thank-you note." Victoire blurted.

"Gran made me."

"I knew that. You're never polite. It was very blunt, anyway: 'Dear Victoire, thank you for the Rembrall. Now I'll remember things. Sincerely, Ted Remus Lupin'" she grinned widely as her tone turned sarcastic. "You're very welcome."

"Oh, shut up. At least I get to go to Hogwarts. I'll be able to know spells and such…make bad stuff happen to you when I go back."

"You're not allowed to use magic outside of school. At least, once you start attending. So there."

"You're so full of yourself."

"Really, Mr. I-Get-To-Go-To-Hogwarts?"

"Victoire, you're a nag!"

"So they tell me." she said sourly.

Ted laid on his back, putting his hands behind his head. "I'll miss this."

"Arguing?"

"I meant _this_." he waved his hand around them, at the scenery.

"Me too. I'd have to be around grown-ups all day."

"Surely you'll find something to do."

"I doubt it. You're the closest to my age." she frowned, shivering in the cold.

"What about Dominique? Or Louis?"

"You're an only child, Teddy, I wouldn't expect you to understand that playing with my little sister or brother should be against the law!"

"Molly and Lucy?"

"They're Uncle Percy's kids, and they're snobs and can't think of anything but themselves!" she huffed, "Besides, Dom's joined at the hip with Molly. And Louis and Lucy are friends. _They_ have perfect age matches in our cousins. Dom and Molly, nine years old. Louis and Lucy, five. Me? I have no one."

"Hm…maybe Fred."

"He may be my age, but he's full of practical jokes! Just like his dad, Uncle George!"

"And Roxanne…"

"She's a baby! And will probably end up just like her brother, Fred! That's what happens with a dad like _that_."

"I-I'll write."

"That's so sweet, Teddy! You'd really?"

Ted blushed furiously in the darkness, looking away. "Er, yeah, I suppose."

She wrapped her arms around him. "Thanks so much!"

He mumbled incoherently.

She stood up, glancing over her shoulder. "We should get going."

"You're right." he was glad of the change of subject. He thought of something. "Race you back to my place!"

"You're on, Teddy Bear."

He growled, "I told you, do not---". He didn't get a chance to finish because she had sprinted forward, laughing.

Ted ran after her, feeling slaphappy.

She was there when he finally reached her, crossing her arms across her chest. Both were panting heavily.

"I win again, Teddy Bear."

"You cheated."

"Sore loser!" she crowed into his ear.

He shook his head, turning around and wrapping his fingers around her wrists. "Still a cheat!"

She stopped resisting, smiling. "At Hogwarts, you won't be able to do this. It'll be all work."

"And fun."

"Maybe you'll make different friends, other than me."

"Or girls."

She kicked his shin.

"OW! THAT HURTS!" he bellowed.

"Shh!" she whispered.

"What was that for?" he clutched his knee.

"I'm---I'm a girl too, in case you haven't noticed!" her brows furrowed.

"I meant _pretty_ girls," he teased her, smiling.

She kicked him even harder, in an impolite area which seemed like a thousand daggers were running through.

"VICTOIRE! OUCH!"

The lights flickered in Mrs. Tonks' home.

"Hairy hippogriffs, she's awake!" he hissed. "Go!"

Victoire glanced at him fleetingly before taking off into the night. "Bye!" she called, as she rounded the corner.

Ted climbed up the wall desperately, clutching at the windowsill as he fell through the window. He landed on the floor raucously, then scrambled to his bed, pulling the covers over his sopping-wet clothes.

The door creaked open, "Teddy?"

He lay still.

Mrs. Tonks sighed, closing the door. _I must have imagined the cry_, she told herself, fearing that old age had finally caught up with her.


	3. Broomsticks and Gobstones

Sighing, Ted spun one more time on the platform at Sir Otto's All-Occasion Robes in Diagon Alley for his grandmother.

"Now can we go?" he groaned one more time as he noticed a group of people gawking at him through the window.

"You look dashing, son!" Sir Otto squealed in delight. "Alright, Mrs. Tonks, for a full set of custom robes, two Galleons."

Mrs. Tonks mouthed wordlessly. "Soaring prices," she said, digging through her bag.

As if on cue, Harry entered he shop, out of breath. He still had his Ministry robes on. "Hello," he said. "Just got here from work."

"Harry, _really_." Mrs. Tonks breathed deeply.

"I said I would pay for it, Andromeda. I meant that." He pulled out a bulging sack of coins. "Take it, and use it for his supplies."

"Harry, I really think we'll be fine---" She faltered.

"I'm his godfather. Think of it as a… coming-to-school gift."

Mrs. Tonks held out her hand, giving up. "Thanks," she said, clearing her throat.

Harry Potter, who was Supervisor of the Auror Department, had supported Ted and his grandmother financially since he earned a post at the Ministry of Magic.

"Can you stay?" Ted asked.

"Er, no, sorry. I have plans with Ginny tonight." He frowned, his scar visible through his mussed black hair.

"'S okay."

"What about James, Albus, and Lilly?" Mrs. Tonks demanded. "Who's taking care of them?"

"Um, you are?"

"Alright." She said, still narrowing her eyes. "How old are they now?"

"Relax, Gran, James's is seven, Albus is five, and Lily is three."

"Thank you. See you." Harry hesitated. "Take care."

"Bye!" Ted called as Harry rushed out the door.

Mrs. Tonks opened the bag, gasping, "There's enough for your entire seven years of supplies! Ah, well, Harry is…Harry."

At first, after the Battle at Hogwarts she had wavering jobs, but now she was unempolyed.

Ted's godfather persisted on helping them. He already paid for so much, that she wondered how he could afford to support two families. Of course, she knew how important his post was at the Ministry, and how well it must pay.

Nonetheless, she felt helpless, as she always did when Harry offered money.

"Now can we get my pet?"

Mrs. Tonks cracked a smile, handing two golden coins to Sir Otto. "Sure, dear. Let's go."

They went out of the shop, walking to Oraken's Owl Emporium.

Oraken grinned, "What will the young man want?"

"Which colour, Teddy?" Mrs. Tonks said.

"Hm…I like the gray one there, in the corner."

It was a shimmering silver, with streaks of onyx across its feathers. The owl was a rather small, compared to the others, almost as if it were shunned from the grander birds.

"That it is, then. Fourteen Sickles and two Knuts." The man wiggled his eyebrows.

"Here you go, Oraken." The grandmother handed him the coins.

"Does it have a name, sir?" Ted asked eagerly.

"That one? No. You can name it anything."

"I'll call it…Adelk."

"Good." Mrs. Tonks handed the cage to Ted.

Adelk gazed at him with impenetrable, golden-flecked eyes. It crooned, as if glad to be away from the other owls.

"Hullo, Adelk." he murmured.

"Ted!" screamed a girlish voice.

"Victoire?" he said. "What are you doing here?"

"Mum said I could come with her. She needed things for home anyway." she said.

Mrs. Tonks said with a smile, "Why don't you two run off and get some lunch while I finish school supply shopping?"

"Okay," Ted said, suspicious of his grandmother's sudden bout of kindness.

"Here's your money," she handed him a handful of Galleons.

"Thanks, Mrs. Tonks." Victoire grabbed Ted's hand, dragging him off to Notorn's Neptune Deli.

"What's the deal with Gran?" Ted muttered.

"What?" Victoire said.

"No, she was being nice. She let me go with you."

"So?"

"You know how she is."

"Well…it might have been Mum. She's all for romance and such and well, she might have told Mrs. Tonks that there's something between us, you know." She spoke very fast and kept her eyes down.

"You're ten and I'm eleven. What could they possibly think?" he laughed.

"Yeah." Victoire sniffed.

"And we're only friends."

Victoire nodded.

"Anyway, I got an owl, Victoire" Ted exclaimed.

"Is that what that's supposed to be?"

"Very funny. His name is Adelk."

"It looks like an overgrown rat!"

Adelk glared at her, turning its head haughtily in the opposite direction, ruffling its feathers.

"_It_ has a name. I told you, he's Adelk."

"Fine. Mum still refuses to get me anything that can think for its own. At least, not until I get the letter. And Dad will go along with whatever she wants when it's about giving me things." She sighed, casting her long, shimmering hair over her shoulder. "Ah, well."

"You know, in a couple of days I"ll be off to Platform Nine and Three-Quarters."

"I know."

"Are they letting you come?"

"Yes, of course. It'll be the last time I see you. At least until the holidays."

"You'll miss me?"

"Oh, get over yourself!" she said angrily, as a man set a large plate of sandwiches in front of them. She stuffed one into her mouth, chewing.

"Sorry, Victoire."

"You know you're an arrogant git, but I'll forgive you." she smiled.

"Loving words."

"Anyway, Dom and Louis are driving me up the wall. They keep having Molly and Lucy over. Since Dom and I share a room, it's impossible to have any privacy." she rolled her eyes.

"And Aunt Audrey comes over with Uncle Percy and she drops these agitating hints about how poorly our parents raise us. 'Percy-kins and I always feed our girls well and buy them all they want.' Oh, _please_." Victoire continued.

Ted laughed. "I don't have any siblings to worry about."

"You're lucky." she said, "Can't wait till Hogwarts. Then I'll have no Dom or Louis."

"Well, you'll have me to bug you." Ted said as he fed Adelk a scrap of bread. She grinned.

From the corner, Mrs. Tonks could be seen holding bunches of bags on both hands. She sighed in relief as she spotted them, approaching them. "You two look cozy,"

"Gran, are you done with the buying?" Ted said quickly.

"Yes, boy, and I see that Victoire has been treated to a lovely meal. Always the gentleman," she said, winking. Ted was very frightened of his usually strict grandmother's change of heart.

"Um, right." Victoire said.

"Well, we must be getting off. Teddy, dear, let's go." she said, tugging on her grandson's hand, leading him out of Diagon Alley.

When they arrived home, Ted was sat on the couch in the sitting room.

"Now, Ted, I must insist on speaking to you regarding your being a Metamorphagus," Mrs. Tonks said.

"What about it?"

"Talk to me like an elder, boy!" she snapped, "And you need to maintain your face and hair the whole year. Don't go around changing yourself for attention or to get on the wrong foot with the professors!"

"Sure," he said. He had mousy brown hair over his head, his usual fallback hair whenever he wasn't altering his appearance. His eyes were a bright hazel, and he had an anxious look on his face.

"Don't toy with me, Ted!" his grandmother said. "I expect not to receive any letters on misbehaving! You want to live up to your parent's legacy, don't you? Nymphadora and Remus were the best and the bravest, and you have the potential to be that too!"

Ted struggled not to laugh with the obvious change from Mrs. Tonks' mood from seeing Victoire to his being a Metamorphagus. He was used to his grandmother using his parents' grandness against him.

"Are you listening to a word I'm saying?"

"Yes." he said automatically, making an attempt to put on a poker face.

Mrs. Tonks continued yelling, as he tried to tone her out, and he noticed a red-headed, small figure waving from the window.

"The Potters are here." Ted said, standing up and seeing his chance for escape.

"I need to go whip something up for them to eat. Greet them, Ted, and I'll be there." Mrs. Tonks hastily ran out of the room.

The door flew open, where a toddler stumbled in.

"Tewwy!" Lily cried.

"Hello, Lily." he glanced behind her. Albus came walking in, and James zoomed in on a small broomstick.

"Teddy, check out the broom Dad gave me!" James roared.

"Looks amazing."

Albus looked around, "We'll get to play with you, Teddy!"

"You're really going to Hogwarts?" James asked.

"Yes, I got the letter."

"Crikey! You'll be the first of us kids to go. You know, out of Victoire, Dominique, Loius, Fred, Roxanne, Molly, Lucy, me, Albus, Lily, Rose, and Hugo." James gaped at him with idolizing eyes. "You'll get sorted into Houses, right. That's how it works, Dad told me. I'll probably be in Gryffindor. Dad and Mum were, you know? When I go there, I'll be really…" he ranted on.

Ginny entered, shaking her head. "James, you'll give Ted a headache."

Albus giggled, "Means put a sock innit, Jamie!"

"Mum! He's calling me that again!"

She smiled, "He doesn't know any better, James, he's three."

"Where's Harry?" Ted asked.

"I dunno. He's surprising me tonight, so he just told me to drop the children off here and come back home." she shrugged.

"Tewwy, you awe gowin to school now! You leawin me awone!" Albus cried.

"Don't mind him," Ginny said, scooping his son up in her arms. "He's in a tantrum phase nowadays."

"Can we play Gobstones, Teddy?" James asked hopefully.

"Let him breathe." Ginny put Albus on the couch, as Lily tottered over to Ted. "Where's Andromeda?"

"She's preparing a quick snack."

"You'll be alright if I leave these three on your shoulders? They are a handful of trouble." she said.

"I'll be fine. Thanks, though. It's nice having company."

"These three," she rolled her eyes, "are enough company for a day. Make sure they're in bed at eight."

"Yeah."

"Bye, Ted. I won't be able to see you off for Hogwarts, I'll be working. So, luck in school. Just remember, a good dose of defiance is good every now and then." Ginny winked, then pecked him on the cheek. She left, closing the door shut.

"Mommy gowin?" Lily whimpered.

"She's with, er, Daddy." he said, attempting to play along.

"Mommy! She leawin me like you!" Albus joined in.

"No, no, Albus, you'll be with me tonight." He took him in his arms, where he immediately grew quiet, smiling. Lily was already distracted, poking at the couch's leather anterior.

"Ted, I though we were going to play Gobstones!" James said.

"Wait, I'm tending to Albus and Lily now."

"But they always gets attention. From Mum all the time. All the relatives think they're utterly adorable!"

"James, it's because they're small. And needy."

"Ted, your Gran wouldn't mind if I ride my broom 'round the house, would she?" James chirped eagerly, already mounting his broom.

"Er, I don't think that would be such a---"

It was too late. James had taken off, whooping in delight.

Lilly fanned opened her arms, and Ted picked her up, putting Albus on the couch. Albus yelled, "Mommy leaving me!"

James laughed even louder.

Lilly tugged at Ted's hair, willing it to change. He made it change to a neon orange, then long, cascading black hair, then back to the normal.

Albus began to cry.

"My stars, what is going on here?"

"Gran, there's a bit of chaos, you see. Can you help?"

"JAMES POTTER! OFF THAT BROOM NOW!"

James immediately complied. Albus stopped wailing.

"Tonky!" Lily giggled. "Cewwy me!"

"Aw, poor dear, she wants me to carry her." Mrs. Tonks opened her arms, taking Lily in.

"See what I mean!" James yelled.

"Go to bed. It's late." Mrs. Tonks said.

"But Mum said we go to bed at eight! And it's almost seven!" James cried.

Tonks narrowed her black, sharp eyes at him.

"Alright. Come on, Albus." Together, they ran to the guest room, shutting the door.

"Gran, you didn't need to do that."

"Then what did you expect to do in order to control them?"

"Let me give them Gobstones to play in the room. Lily can stay with you." Lily looked up at the sound of her name.

"Do what you wish! You think you can raise children _better_ than me? I raised _you_, Teddy. You tell the Potters what to do, then." she said.

Ted ran up to his room, snatching the board game of Gobstones, then knocking gently on the door. He could hear James hushing his brother.

"It's me, Teddy. I have Gobstones. You two can play."

The door opened and James grinned, looking incredibly like his father. "Thanks, Ted!"

"You're welcome."

He closed the door, then checking the sitting room to see where Lily was. She was curled up in his grandmother's arms, fast asleep.

Mrs. Tonks whispered, "Put her in your old crib. It's in the guest room. And then go to your room."

"Why?"

"It's time for a bit of tranquility around here."

"_Gran_."

"You can do whatever you want to in there. As long as you're not making a racket. Oh, and feed your bird."

"Goodnight, then."

"Sleep nicely, dear." she nodded, continuing to leaf through her Witches Weekly magazine.

Ted carried Lily to the room, where James and Albus were tossing the stones across the board.

He put his finger to his lips, then placed her down.

"Stowy time!" she giggled.

He groaned quietly. "I'll read you…"

"Babbity Wabbity!" she cried.

"Okay, then."

Ted opened the book from the shelf, and began to read to Lily Potter.

* * *

Please review. It does really tell me what I'm doing right or wrong. Thank you.


	4. Hogwarts Express

"Now you run through the wall," Mrs. Tonks said, almost as if doubting herself.

"You expect me to run through there?"

"Yes…I think. Harry said that you had to run through the wall between Platforms Nine and Ten."

"I dunno, Gran. Doesn't seem safe."

"It's the Wizarding World. Nothing is safe. Now go, and do that," she flung her arm hastily in the direction of the brick barrier.

He took a deep breath, then stopped when he heard a cry.

"WAIT! I am 'ere with our Victoire!"

Ted turned around to see Fleur Weasley running, her long, silver hair flowing behind her as her three children tailed her.

"You two walk, 'ow do I zay it? Too fast!"

"_Bonjour_, Teddy!" Dominique said, grinning.

"Ignore her. She has a crush on you." Victoire said. "Even though you're two years older than her."

"Victoire!" Dominique squealed, "Mum, Victoire is telling lies!"

"You two, you need to be a leetle more quiet!! _Incroyable!_" she said, throwing her hands up. "We finally made it. Ze people traffic was impossibly infinite at ze entrance."

"What are you doing here?" Mrs. Tonks demanded.

"My leetle Victoire here wouldn't stop badgering me about bringing 'er to ze Nine and Three-Quarters to say _adieu _to 'er leetle _mon ami_ here."

"How nice of her!" Mrs. Tonks beamed. "Now, through the wall."

Ted looked at Victoire, catching her eyes. Her eyes twinkle, a hint of a smirk on her lips. He took a deep breath, then ran through the wall with his trolley. Adelk hooted mournfully.

He looked behind him, where his grandmother and Victoire's family appeared.

"Ah, _magnifique_!" Fleur breathed. "Ze "'Ogwarts Express!"

"Wow, look, Victoire, you'll be here next year!" Dominique said.

"Don't be so sure about zat, Dominique, your father and I are still debating over whether ze 'Ogwarts or Beauxbatons is best for 'er."

"NO!" Victoire bellowed, looking positively furious. "I'M GOING TO HOGWARTS!"

"Relax, we still have ze time." Fleur said airily.

Victoire glared at her mother.

Louis tugged on his mother's sleeve, pointing at the chorus of owls, meows, and conversations echoing throughout the platform.

"Well, the train looks like it's about to leave," Mrs. Tonks said. "Bye, dear. Make sure to write. And behave!"

"Thanks, Gran." Ted hugged her, "Bye, Fleur, Dom, Louis."

Mrs. Tonks suddenly engaged in conversation with Fleur.

"Victoire."

"I better be going to Hogwarts. If I don't, I'll move in with you! I am going to Hogwarts!"

"Victoire, listen to me. I'm saying goodbye. Until the holidays."

She looked at him under her long lashes, "I really will miss you."

"Er, me too." Ted could feel heat crawling onto his cheeks.

"I…" she trailed off.

"Make sure to stay mischievous for me. Keep the grown-ups on their toes," he said finally.

"Yes, I promise. And make sure to…not make Slytherin."

"Gee, thanks."

"I mean, just make us proud. Make _me_ proud."

"Er, sure."

"And don't snog any girls! If you do…I'll make sure to send you a curse!"

He laughed. "No promises."

"Bye, Teddy." Her eyes dimmed.

"Bye, Victoire."

He stepped around her, heading towards the train, when Victoire flung her arms around him.

"Teddy, I don't know what I'll do without you!"

"Um, Victoire, I really need to go."

"Just make sure…don't forget about me." she whispered into his ear, then running off. He hopped onto the train, still somewhat dazed from her last words.

As if to test him, a pretty, blonde girl approached him. "I'm a first-year, do you know where we're supposed to go?" She frowned.

"I'm a first-year too. I dunno, though."

"In a compartment," a towering boy said gruffly, "Go on, now."

She smiled nervously, walking quickly down the hall into the last compartment. Ted followed after her.

"Oh, hello, it's you. I'm Lyra Lorne." she bit her lip.

"I'm Ted. Ted Lupin," he place his trunk under the seat, feeling the sack of coins Mrs. Tonks had given him in his pocket.

"Ted," she seemed to consider this, "Okay, Ted. Just to let you know, I'm Muggle-born."

"Oh."

"That doesn't, you know, bother you?"

"Not really. My whole family's practically blood traitors!" He didn't mention that his family consisted of only him and his grandmother, but he considered the Weasleys family, as well as the Potters.

"What does that mean?"

"Well, that they didn't exactly marry into purebloods. How did you get your supplies if you're Muggle-born?"

"The deputy headmaster, Professor McFyd told my parents about what I was once we got the letter, and he took me to Diamond Alley."

"_Diagon_ Alley."

"I meant that." she blushed slightly. "It's all so strange! He warned me that some still have problems with Muggle-borns. Murkybloods, he said they call them." Lyra shuddered.

"Mudbloods."

"Yes, that. I wouldn't know why, though."

"Some are still hateful to non-purebloods. Ever since Voldemort was killed, his followers have remained quiet, but there's still some of his people left about."

"Voldemort?"

"Yes." Ted thought of how Harry had told him to not fear the name, "He was the Dark Lord, the regime of fear eleven years back, give or take a few."

"I told you, this is confusing!" she put her face in her hands.

"I live around it, so I would know. It's all right, though. My godfather had to live like that."

"So I'm not the only one?"

"Nope."

"Good," she sighed. "What are you?"

"What do you mean?"

"Your hair's _purple_. You can't be just a wizard. Right?" she said. "Oh, I dunno!"

"You're right. I'm a Metamorphagus wizard. My Mum was one."

"What's that?"

"I can change my features."

"Can I do that?"

"No, you have to be born like that."

"I can't believe this," Lyra shook her head furiously. "I'm a _witch_."

"So?"

"It's so abnormal! Buggles---"

"You mean Muggles?"

She glared at him, which seemed unusual on her gentle face. "Yes, Ted. _Muggles_

grow up with the image of witches being green with warts and black capes and broomstick-flying. And wizards being old men wearing blue robes and a long cone hat and a wand with a star at the end!"

"Blimey, that's off."

"And I even have a wand!" She pulled out a long, wooden stick. "Unicorn hair. Which means unicorns exist!"

Ted shrugged. "Mine's Thestral hair."

She looked confused. "Er, okay."

There was a sharp rap at the door. It was a lady with the food trolley.

"I'll have Chocolate Frogs, Levitating Lemon Sherbets, and Bernie Bott's. Thanks." He paid the lady.

When the door shuddered shut, he looked up to find Lyra gaping at him. "What?" he said, through a mouthful of chocolate.

"Is that your candy?"

"Yeah, I suppose so."

She still stared at him. He was becoming uncomfortable so he offered her some.

"I'll have the jelly beans."

"Be careful, though."

"Careful? What do you mean?"

"You could get a rotten flavour. Like bogeys or snot-flavoured, or something like that."

"That's revolting!" she through back the sack of beans to him. "On second thought, I want the chocolate.

"Here," he handed it to her, "do you mind giving me the card? I collect them."

"Sure." she then gasped, dropping the card as if it had electrocuted her. "Oh my goodness!"

"Lyra?" Ted leaned over her, where she sat down, pale. "Are you alright?"

"Th---_the picture moved!_"

"That's normal," he began to laugh. She smiled nervously. "What about your lot? What are the pictures like?"

"They don't move. They're still."

"Then they can't be any fun. Must be boring staring at a single image, right?"

She didn't answer; she was gazing at the scenery outside, the flashing scenery of emerald green trees.

Ted lifted the card off from the floor. It was of Epyks Tyme. He knew him; Tyme was a famous discoverer in Potions. He pocketed it.

"Ted, I'll probably fail." Lyra said. "How am I supposed to catch up on what everyone else knows?"

"You learn. That's the point of attending Hogwarts." he said.

"Can you perform a spell for me?" she said in a low voice.

"Sure. Take this jelly bean," he looked at it, concentrating, pulling out his own wand, "_Engorgio_."

The Bernie Bott's hot pink bean began to enlarge, swelling. He tapped it to make it stop.

"Wow!"

"I dunno. I'm not that good."

"No, that was incredible!" she looked at him with wondering eyes.

Adelk hooted, calling attention to himself.

"Professor McFyd said you keep owls as pets. Guess he was being serious."

"Yeah, this here is Adelk." he opened the cage.

Adelk flew out, landing on Ted's lap.

"He's so small!"

His owl ruffled his feathers, pecking Ted's stomach, as if demanding why he didn't defend him.

She put her hands up in front of her, "Sorry, Addy. No offense."

Adelk seemed to like the nickname.

The tall boy that they had seen before poked his head through the door, "Robes, put on your robes."

Ted pulled out his new set of school robes from his trunk, placing them awkwardly on his lap, where Adelk fluttered back into his cage.

Lyra blushed. "I suppose I ought to, er, turn around."

"Yeah." He changed as soon as her back was turned around, and did the same to her.

The train came to a sudden stop.

"What do we do?" Lyra seemed to return to her anxious state.

"I reckon we just got there." Ted gathered the trunk and cage, where Adelk twittered happily. "Let's go.

It was as if a current flowed in the hallway of compartments; the students stampeded past each other in one solitary direction.

"Lyra," Ted turned, and she was also with her trunk, looking awfully frightened. "Come on,"

In a flash of a second, Lyra's hand was in his. Ted's eyes widened.

He pulled her through the congested hall, then arriving outside. It was a dark night filled with startling stars.

"Firs' years! Firs' years this way!" a familiar gruff voice called.

"Hagrid!" Ted let go of Lyra, rushing forward to greet him.

"Ted! Yeh're here this year, I almos' forgot!"

"I know."

"You can come o'er by my place for a cup o' tea!" he bellowed.

"Thanks, Hagrid!" He couldn't help but grin. Ted had known Hagrid since he could remember.

"Who's that little girl by your side, eh?"

"Oh, that's Lyra Lorne."

"Well, happy to meet ya, Lyra!" He winked at Ted. "Lucky Victoire isn't here."

Lyra looked at Ted, cocking an eyebrow. Ted stared up at him in disbelief.

"Firs' years, this way!" he continued, as if he hadn't made the last comment.


	5. The Sorting Ceremony

Hagrid hollered, "Firs' years, to the boats!"

Lyra looked as if she were about to faint. "_Boats!_ No school buses?"

Hushed, anxious murmurs spread throughout the huddled group of first years. The older students were boarding carriages that appeared to be drawn by invisible animals.

"C'mon, now, get on. They're just 'round the bend."

Slowly, the first years followed the half-giant. Lyra kept tripping, looking over her shoulder as if she expected something to jump at her from the darkness. Ted walked by Hagrid, looking around. Harry had always told him Hogwarts was his home.

It was a vast castle, protruding over a mountaintop.

"On the boats. No more'n four to each one, now."

Lyra squeaked, "In the boat?"

"No, Mudblood, I think we'll let you stay here while we all go off to Hogwarts." a voice whispered from behind, low enough so that Hagrid could not here.

Ted turned and saw a black-haired boy, his nose upturned in a sneer. "Who're you?"

"Ted. You?" He felt oddly intimidated.

"Rolan Rosier."

Ted didn't know what to say. He didn't recognise the name.

"Rosier?" Hagrid clenched his fists. "Yeh're dad's in Azkaban, isn't he?"

"Yes," grunted Rolan.

Ted had a feeling that Rolan wasn't much different than his imprisoned father. He boarded the boat, Lyra doing the same. Twins went on with them.

"FORWARD!" yelled Hagrid, pointing a pink, tattered umbrella in the direction of the castle. The fleet of boats glided forward effortlessly. Lyra's eyes were richoting around, as if she couldn't get enough of the scenery.

"I'm Emma Neal."

"And I'm LeeAnn Neal."

They had short hair.

Emma spoke (Ted noted she was the one right behind LeAnn), "You're Ted, aren't you? Spoke up to Rolan, did you see, LeeAnn."

"Brave bloke." Her sister nodded solemnly. "He's been a right git for the past eleven years. He lives next door to us and gives us he---"

"LeeAnn!" Emma shoved her sister.

"Sorry," she said, grinning slyly, "Can't help myself."

The boats reached the other side of the lake, and the first years stepped out. They followed Hagrid as if in a trance to the grand doors. He knocked on it loudly.

The door opened.

There were giggles of delight as they stepped through the magical interior, the waving portraits, the stony silence, the torches running along the walls.

"This here, er, is the Great Hall." Hagrid said.

Chattering echoed throughout the enormous room. Lyra glanced up at the floating candles and whimpered.

"Lyra, that's normal for wizards and witches." Ted whispered.

A flock of ghosts drifted over them.

"Don't mind 'em. They like showin' off to yeh little ones." Hagrid grunted, scowling at the ghosts.

Lyra fainted.

Rolan began to laugh loudly, "Poor little Mudblood! Couldn't take it, could she?"

Hagrid scooped the girl in his arms, "Go and follow Professor McFyd up there, the really squat one. He's goin' to take yeh through the Sorting. Go along, then. I'll be takin' Lyra to Madam Guserva."

They walked across the room, where there were titters.

"Midgets!" yelled one.

When they reached Professor McFyd, he grinned giddily. "You all will be going through _the Sorting_. You simply put on that old hat, and it'll tell you where you're supposed to go! Good luck!"

Ted felt oddly alone without Lyra.

LeeAnn nudged him. "How does a hat decide where you're going to be? What does ' where you're supposed to go' mean?"

Emma glared at her, "Hush!"

Professor McFyd cleared his throat, then clapped his hands. "To the Sorting then, and then our dear Professor Sonisis will be able to welcome you once again!"

He placed the black hat upon a stool.

_"Some may see me as an ugly hat_

_But, really, I am far from that_

_You see, I'm very smart_

_For I can decide where you start_

_Once you put me on your little head_

_My thoughts will analyze at you, enough said_

_I use my brain_

_And by that I will obtain,_

_The very place for you to be_

_It's not that hard, you see?_

_And out I holler a name_

_Whichever House you are, none is lame_

_I am the Hogwarts Sorting Hat!_

_There's Gryffindor, for the brave_

_They crave for every soul to save_

_Not at all for the faint of heart_

_Though some of them may be tart_

_Hufflepuff, for they're loyal_

_At chaos, they never recoil_

_Patrons of being just_

_Patience here is a must!_

_Ravenclaw, for the wise_

_No matter the size _

_Here, they're studious (with a slight lack in looks)_

_And very, very scrupulous_

_Slytherin, for the cunning_

_Known for their words, not for running_

_Also sleek and ever-so sly_

_In here, they're sneaky, my oh my!_

_That's all for this feast_

_At the very least,_

_You must trust in me_

_Let the Sorting begin, I'm ready, you see!_

The entire hall burst into applause, as the Sorting Hat's mouth widened into a grin, nodding at each table. It suddenly became very still again.

"We just put on the hat?" Ted asked to no one in particular.

Professor McFyd began to call out the names in alphabetical order.

"Altmark, Theo!"

The boy, who had a cocky smile, sauntered up to the stool, placing the hat over his head. It fell right over his eyes, but he continued smiling.

"HUFFLEPUFF!"

A roar came from the Hufflepuff table.

Ted began to ponder which House he would be placed in. He had been explained the Houses and how the points worked, but he had never really considered where he wanted to be. He supposed Gryffindor, where every single one of the Weaselys and Potters had been in. He felt self-conscious, hoping fervently that's where he would be. If he were not, he would feel slightly outcast.

"Azarcate, Alexandra!"

"SLYTHERIN!"

The Slytherins rose to see her, smirking.

"Balzer, Adrian!"

The dark-skinned boy sat on the stool, wincing as if waiting for a reprimand. The Hat immediately hollered:

"HUFFLEPUFF!"

"Beausajor, Ian!"

"RAVENCLAW!"

The Ravenclaws cheered loudly, making room for him to sit beside them.

It went on, Ted sweating slightly more each time the letters grew closer to 'L'. And finally,

"Lasky, Loretta!"

Ted felt his heart lurch to his throat. A tap on his shoulder made him shudder. He turned, and it was Lyra, who looked slightly pale.

"HUFFLEPUFF!"

"Hi." Lyra whispered, "I'm alright now."

It didn't look like she was in good health though, because her eyes looked slightly disoriented.

"Lenn, Lina!"

"RAVENCLAW!

"Lorne, Lyra!"

Lyra smiled tentatively at Ted, stumbling to the steps. She lifted the hat, about to put it on her head, when she began to wail.

"Ms. Lorne, dear, just put the hat on." Professor McFyd said pleasantly. Ted wondered if he ever didn't seem to smile and bob happily.

She complied.

There was a slight pause, then "GRYFFIDOR!"

There was raucous laughter from the other tables, from the irony of the situation.

She tripped her way to the table, where she met the eyes of the Gryffindors. She buried her face in her hands as the next dozen of people were called.

"Lupin, Ted!"

Ted walked as if drawn like a magnet, not really thinking. He placed the hat on his head, cringing as if waiting for a reprimand.

The Hat began to murmur, "Hm…there's definitely brains. Would do you well in Ravenclaw. But a slight defiant trait, yes, definitely there. You want to prove yourself too, that's always a good thing. Tough one…"

_Gryffindor, Gryffindor, Gryffindor_…he chanted in his mind.

"Gryffindor, you say? You would do might well in Ravenclaw, or Hufflepuff, you know?" But the Hat didn't give him a chance to answer mentally, because he cried out:

"GRYFFINDOR!"

Ted couldn't help but grin as the Gryffindors yelled happily for him.

"Ted, is it?" one said, "Congrats! We're the best House, you know. The Auror, Harry Potter was in here ten years back!"

"Yeah, he's my godfather."

There was a greater roar at this.

"Really? _The_ Harry Potter?"

"No way!"

"Harry Potter, the Auror! Your godfather!"

"Blimey, mate!"

Ted sat next to Lyra, noting how the other Houses' students were standing to see what the sudden cause in noise was about.

"Now, now, children, settle down!" Professor McFyd said loudly.

"Who's Harry Potter?" Lyra asked.

"He's the Supervisor of Aurors. He's really good."

"That's it?"

"Well, he did fight Voldemort and finished him off once and for all." Ted found it difficult to be modest about this. He turned to watch the rest of the Sorting Ceremony.

LeeAnn skipped to Gryffindor, and Emma was sent to Ravenclaw.

And he watched as the names were called, when the letter 'R' arrived.

"Rosier, Rolan!"

The hat had barely brushed his head, when "SLYTHERIN!" came from his lips.

He looked in Ted's direction, raising his eyebrows as if to say, "See? I'm in the cooler House.". Ted couldn't resist rolling his eyes.

"The brat!" LeeAnn hissed. "Slytherin! Ha!"

When the Sorting was over, Professor Sonisis, the headmaster began to speak.

"Welcome to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, students from the previous year and the new ones. There are no changes in the staff. There are, however, several additions to the list of banned items…"

Professor Sonisis had drooping lids and a lazy mustache. He droned on monotonously, looking strange next to the bright Professor McFyd.

"Thank you. Now it is time to eat. The house-elves have prepared a feast with minimum salary, thanks to the Ms. Granger of the Ministry's Rights of Magical Creatures." He didn't look pleased at all.

The plates filled with luscious food.

"Wow," Lyra said, sighing as she saw pumpkin juice appear in her goblet. "I guess I'll have to get used to this."

"Yes, you do." Ted said, grabbing a pasty.

* * *

Please, please review. I want to see how I'm doing *review*cough*review.


	6. Notes and Ghosts

The following morning, the Great Hall once again (though for breakfast this time), Ted listened to Lyra's infinite woes once again.

"And then the head disappeared right off her when she put the hat on. They kept chatting all night. I couldn't sleep at all." Lyra nibbled at her toast.

"What class do we have first?"

"We have double History with the Ravenclaws. History of _Magic_. How long has it been around anyway?"

"Since humans, Lyra."

"Poor you," said the tall Gryffindor from the Hogwarts Express, "History of Magic has got to be the most boring class of all. Professor Binns never shuts up. And it's like he's emotionless too. He's a ghost, you know."

"No!" she shoved her face in her hands. "I can't stand the ghosts! They're so eerie and ominous-looking."

"Are you a Muggle-born?" asked the boy.

"Yes." she sniffed.

"I'm Jonathan. Sixth year. Sorry if I seemed rude on the train. Some blokes had set my robes on fire." He pointed to himself, and his tattered robes.

"I'm Lyra, and this is Ted."

"How are you, Ted?" Jonathan asked. "Good? The four-posters are the best aren't they?"

"Yeah."

That was how the two met Jonathan the sixth year, who continued to socialize them whenever he saw the opportunity.

As they walked to History of Magic, they noticed how he was walking up a staircase above them.

"Ted! Lyra! It's me, Jonathan!" he smiled and waved.

"He must have no life," Ted said to Lyra.

"Ted! He's being _nice_."

"He must have no _friends_ if he has to launch into a full conversation every time he catches a glimpse of us."

"Oh, really, Ted, I think you're being blunt. And we just met him."

In class, Professor Binns sighed deeply as he called roll. He sniffed. "I have a new classroom this year. Supposed to make room for double-classes. Ah, well. Let's begin at the beginning. In the 4562 B.C., the first traces of wizardry were recorded…"

Ted immediately felt his excitement for Hogwarts drop.

He decided to pass Lyra a note:

_Hi. This is boring. –T_

_Hush! I'm trying to learn. –L_

_Right. Because that's perfectly normal. –T_

_It is! And I'm trying to take notes. –L_

_You'll live. –T_

_Hi! It's LeeAnn! -L.A._

_You gave her the note! –T_

_There's nothing wrong with that. –L_

_Hey! You three shouldn't be passing notes! –E_

_Emma! How are you writing? –L.A._

_I'm using witchcraft. Obviously. –E_

_But that's advanced material! –L.A._

_That's what happens if you listen to Mum when she's trying to teach us. –E_

_Know-it-all. –L.A._

_Idiot. –E_

_Um, excuse me, but I started this note. And you two interrupted. –T_

_Did not! –L.A._

_Yeah, you did. Anyway---_

"Professor, they're passing notes." Emma said, raising her hand.

"Good. Then, in the Medieval Age, Merlin became prominent in…"

_Ha!–L.A._

_I did it for your own good. –E_

_Good thing we didn't get in trouble. –L_

_Why did you have to tell him? –L.A._

_You know it's wrong. And let me take my notes now! –E_

_Really. Write: need to get a social life ASAP. –L.A._

_Very funny. –E_

Ted packed his books as the class began to rise to leave the classroom. He crumpled the note, tossing it in a bin.

Emma looked at them with crossed arms. "You three are troublemakers."

"Honestly, it's not that big of a deal."

Lyra said, "We must be getting to…Herbology."

"Neville's there. I've met him a couple of times."

"_Professor Longbottom_, dear." Professor McFyd said, as he rounded the corner.

Ted, Lyra, and LeeAnn went to Herbology Greenhouse One, where there was a tall, round-cheeked man, with frantic eyes.

"Er, hello, I'm, uh, Professor Longbottom, and I am teaching Herbology." he said nervously. "So I thought we'd do something fun and look at the Jupiter Jolives. Who knows what they are?"

No one answered.

"They're supposed to cause a sense of happiness, in your, er, being. You have to concoct a potion where the main ingredient is the Jupiter Jolive. So we'll be doing a joint project with Professor Tomar from Potions. We'll be tending to them everyday." He seemed to think about this. "Yeah, that's all."

Professor Longbottom instructed them to pat the large, roundish seeds and massage them.

"They'll begin to complain when you overdo it. That's when you stuff 'em in the pot and cover them with the soil real fast."

Ted poked at his, attempting to knead at it roughly with his hands.

After a while, it began to groan. "Ouch, watch it! That's a bad muscle right there you're playin' with!"

Ecstatic, he shoved it into the pot in front of him, dumping soil on them as the moans grew louder.

"Good job there, er…"

"Ted."

"Oh! Ted Lupin, right? I know you! I met you before!"

"Yeah."

"Harry's great, isn't he? Lucky you! You're his godson. He still talks to me a lot, and Hermione and Ron. It's just like the good old days."

When the class ended, only Ted and another boy had managed to coax their seeds into complaining.

"You get to start from scratch tomorrow then," Professor Longbottom told the others. "It'll be fun, really!"

The class stared at him.

"Well, bye then," he mumbled.

Later in the day, at lunch, Lyra began to share her worries.

"All the teachers are strange, and they never really show magic."

"I bet they will in Transfiguration." Ted looked at his sheet, "It looks interesting."

LeeAnn joined them.

"Hey, there, Ted!" she said, winking.

"Er, hello, LeeAnn."

"You know I'm awfully glad my sister's in a different House. She's always on my case. Emma has the need to tell me I'm the black sheep of the family. Excuse me, but last time I checked, Gryffindor was definitely cooler. And just because my whole family's Ravenclaw doesn't mean I have to. Oh, hello there." she said, noticing Lyra. "You're the one who sobbed at the Sorting, right?"

"Yes." Lyra said.

"Peeves!" LeeAnn hollered. "He's the poltergeist, and he has a cool nickname for you."

Peeves flew in, shimmering in the light of the morning. "Did someone call trouble?"

LeeAnn laughed as if it was hilarious, "No, I just want you to tell this lady here the name you came up with."

"Oh." Peeves sucked in his breath, then began to yell. "LYRA THE CRYA!" Then he broke out into a loud song:

"_SOBBED WHEN SHE PUT ON THE HAT,_

_LITTLE LYRA HAS TO CRY,_

_POOR BABY, THE SCARDIEST CAT,_

_IN THE REAL WORLD, SHE WOULD DIE!_"

Lyra gaped at him in horror, finally standing up and rushing out. The Houses laughed loudly; they had all been watching Peeves.

"LeeAnn, what did you do that for?" Ted stood up.

She shrugged. "It was better she was told than if she had to find out herself."

He glared at her once before running out in the direction that he had seen Lyra go.

"VICTOIRE!" he cried out. Then he noticed that he had accidentally said the wrong name. "LYRA!"

He looked for her, instead running into Professor Sonisis.

"Er, hello, sir." he said, bowing his head down. "Sorry."

Professor Sonisis looked at him as if he just realized he were there. "It's alright, son." he continued walking.

Ted breathed in deeply then going to the room that Lyra had run to. With a start, he realized it was a bathroom.

"Lyra! Peeves was being a poltergeist, that's all! Don't take it personally!"

"But I do cry!" Lyra emerged from a stall, weeping. "All the time!"

Ted had nothing to say to this.

"I am freaked out by this whole world and would want no part in it if I had a choice! My Mum and Dad were happy! And I hate being the weakest! The _wimp_."

"Look, don't let them, you know, get to you."

"I hate this school! They act like I'm dung! LeeAnn is an arrogant git!"

"I am very used to that kind of treatment," sighed a voice that was neither of theirs.

"Who was that?" Ted asked.

"I dunno. Maybe the walls were talking to us," Lyra said sarcastically. That was the worst mood he had seen her in.

"It's me. See, even when I died people don't notice me." A high-pitched, quivering voice answered.

A white, transparent figure emerged from the farthest stall.

"I'm Myrtle."

She had black hair, and very round spectacles. She had her Hogwarts robes on, and looked quite somber.

"Moaning Myrtle?" Ted said excitedly, remembering Ron's accounts of this startlingly depressing ghost in the girls' bathroom. "You're her!"

"_Moaning_ Myrtle? That's what you wish to call me? Oh, you people have no ethics!" she cried, swirling around. "Who are you?"

"I'm Ted Lupin, and that's Lyra Lorne."

"Well, Ted, you're very like your godfather's friend. You insist on calling me Moaning Myrtle. If you were dead, you would know what I mean!" she barked.

"Wait…how do you know who's my godfather?"

"News travels very fast in the latrine system." she smiled slyly, "it's more that I escaped over the summer. I haven't left this place in over sixty years. Though I did it to visit your handsome godfather. He married! And he seemed very perturbed when I popped up on his wedding night. How was I supposed to know?" she giggled.

"Well, he had a point. You don't really disturb someone on their, you know, wedding night."

"I did! And he never came back to visit, so I might as well have gone to see him myself."

Lyra began to speak, "You haunt people?"

"OH!" Moaning Myrtle yelled angrily. "THAT'S ALL A GHOST GIRL CAN DO, RIGHT? JUST HAUNT BECAUSE NO CARES TO SEE HER BY CHOICE!"

"Er, Myrtle, I didn't mean to---"

"Right. That's what they all told me. You know that's how I died!"

"From bullying?" Lyra said blankly.

"No! I had to go to the bathroom, someone was making fun of me, and then I died."

"Oh." Lyra seemed mildly frightened.

"You should watch your back," Myrtle said. "And you, Ted, are too rude! No one treats me right. It's like I'm the rear end of a dragon! No one gets near it because it could kill you, yet is impossible to remove. I'm your Hogwarts' annoyance! No one loves me."

"Myrtle, just, you know, try to calm---"

The girl ghost rose up, then dived into a stall. Then a splash sounded like toilet water.

"Moaning Myrtle? Why?"

"Guess."

"I suppose she sounded depressing."

"Harry told me about her. She's supposed to be really upset and annoying."

"That's better that Lyra the Crya."

"Look, they're just entertaining themselves. I don't think you're a crier." he said nervously.

"I'm probably going to end up like her! Horribly tortured!"

"Oh, I heard that!" Myrtle said loudly.

Lyra's eyes widened, and she bolted out the door, Ted right behind her.


End file.
